DESCRIPTION: Aging Americans often suffer from sleep and mood disorders. Above age 60, the most common pattern includes early awakening and evening drowsiness, often associated with the depressive symptoms of depletion and withdrawal. New evidence indicates that these symptoms are often caused by a phase advance of the circadian system, and more generally, by poor synchronization of circadian rhythms in the aging population. Inadequate lighting in the evening, when most seniors watch television, may be a primary cause. As a solution, Apollo Light Systems will design a new Seniors' Luminaire based on light pipe and compact fluorescent technology. Under subcontract, UCSD collaborators will test the new Seniors Luminaire at levels Date of 25, 100, and 250 lux in the homes of 30 volunteers. One week of baseline and 4 treatment weeks will be observed, using sleep and mood questionnaires supplemented by recordings of wrist activity and illumination, to objectively measure sleep. The new technology may potentially relieve symptoms for millions of Senior American citizens and save hundreds of millions of dollars annually in energy costs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE